


And I'll find you love me too [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Gardens & Gardening, Kisses, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, secret garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "And I'll find you love me too" by impossibletruths."Springtime is a searching time, but she who searches may well up finding something, and Keyleth has found more than just a garden today."
Relationships: Keyleth/Pike Trickfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	And I'll find you love me too [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quoththegayven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/gifts), [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And I'll find you love me too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689214) by [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths). 



Length: 9:37  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and%20i'll%20find%20you%20love%20me%20too.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and%20i'll%20find%20you%20love%20me%20too%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a birthday gift for quoththegayven! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thanks to impossibletruths for having blanket permission!


End file.
